Insomnia Sulay Fic
by nvn18
Summary: Kurasa insomnia-ku membawa dampak yang sangat baik bagiku Lay /Gak bisa buat summary. .v


FF SuLay – Insomnia

[953 Words]

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu. Tetap saja, mata Lay masih betah untuk melek. Berulang kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Ia juga sudah mengikuti berbagai cara yang disarankan temannya. Salah satunya cara Luhan hyung, dengan menggerak-gerakkan kaki hingga lelah. Atau mungkin cara Sehun, dengan push-up tiga puluh kali. Itu semua sia-sia. Yang ada tubuh Lay serasa mau remuk gara-gara olahraga dini hari tanpa peregangan apapun.

Lay gelisah di atas kasurnya. Memang sekilas ia tampak seperti orang stress; berguling-guling di atas kasur, lompat-lompat, menyanyi, bahkan berbicara dengan angin.

Ting!

Layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip, menadakan pesan masuk. Segera ia buka pesan itu, mungkin ada temannya yang memberi cara lain supaya ia bisa tidur.

 **From: Taehyung**

 **Cobalah kau keluar rumah, hyung. Jalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Siapa tahu angin pagi bisa membuatmu mengantuk.**

Lay sedikit mengernyit membaca pesannya. Jalan-jalan? Di pagi buta? Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung keluar apartemennya untuk berkeliling mencari udara segar.

Tidak seperti yang Lay kira. Ia pikir jalanan kompleks akan sangat sepi, ternyata tidak. Banyak orang yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Entah itu bermain catur di pagi buta, mencuci, dan berjualan. Lay merasa lega, ia tidak perlu takut. Namun, kelegaan Lay hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Ia mendengar suara anjing. Awalnya suara anjing itu sangat pelan. Namun, lama-kelamaan suaranya semakin jelas terdengar. Ia yakin, anjing itu dekat dengannya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

Guk guk

"Kyaa~" Lay berlari menghindari kejaran anjing itu. Jujur, Lay sangat takut dengan anjing.

Lay bingung harus lari kemana, ia tak tahu betul daerah-daerah di kompleks ini. Ia hanya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari anjing itu.

"Siapapun tolong aku, jebal~"

Orang-orang disekitar hanya melihat kejadian itu. Tak satupun dari mereka berniat menolong Lay. Kasihan.

"Mama~ Tolong aku! Kyaa~"

Bruk!

Lay menabrak seseorang hingga mereka terjatuh. Lay langsung bangkit saat mengetahui ia berada di atas tubuh korban tabrak lari Lay(?)

"Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku terburu-buru. Aku -KYAAA!"

Reflek Lay langsung memeluk namja -korban tabrak- tadi saat mendengar suara anjing lagi.

Namja itu tersenyum senang. Bukan karena Lay memeluknya, tapi...

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Anjingku."

Lay yang mendengarnya terkejut dan langsung membentak namja di depannya. "Mwoya! Jadi ini anjingmu?! Sialan, gara-gara anjingmu aku harus lari menghidarinya! Pabbo ya! Lain kali kurung anjingmu itu, membuat takut saja." Lay mendengus kesal.

"Kau takut dengan anjing?"

"Ne, wae?!" Jawab Lay ketus dan langsung disambut oleh gelak tawa namja di depannya. Perlahan tawa namja itu mereda, ia memperhatikan raut muka Lay yang benar-benar kesal bercampur ketakutan. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena ketakutanmu itu membawa anjingku kemari."

"Ne ne, kau memang harus berterima kasih dan bertanggung jawab! Kau harus mengantarku pulang sekarang juga. Aku...tersesat. Yeah kurasa."

"Baiklah, akan kuantar setelah aku membawa anjingku ke rumah. Jadi kau ikut denganku dulu. Tenang saja, aku bukan namja jahat. Namaku Suho. Kau?"

"Lay." Jawab Lay singkat dengan nada ketus.

Lay mengikuti Suho di belakang. Ia tak mengomel, hanya diam. Pasalnya, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan orang asing –nan tampan, macam Suho ini.

Keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka hingga Suho berkata bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya. Lay menyipitkan matanya. _Aku tidak asing dengan rumah ini_. "Rumahmu, ini?"

"Wae? Jelek ya? Aish, aku juga berpikir begitu, rumah ini jelek."

Hei, mana mungkin rumah bak istana bertingkat nan elegan ini dikatakan jelek oleh sang pemiliknya?

"Ani. Kurasa aku tidak asing dengan rumah ini."

"Mwo? Benarkah. Ah tunggu, kau mengenal Taehyung?" Tebak Suho sembari memasukkan anjing ke rumahnya. Menunggu jawaban Lay, Suho mengambil sepeda untuk mengantar Lay nanti.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, aku teman sekelasnya."

"Ah, pantas kau tak asing dengan rumah ini. Aku hyung-nya Taehyung. Aku dengar ia pernah membawa beberapa teman sekelasnya kemari, mungkin kau salah satunya."

 _Aigoo, pantas saja Taehyung menyarankanku keluar rumah supaya dikejar anjing, sialan kau!_ Batin Lay setelah mendengar jawaban Suho.

"Kajja, di mana alamat rumahmu?"

"Cari saja apartement di kawasan Dandelion. Hanya ada satu di sana."

"Baiklah."

Selama perjalanan menuju apartement Lay, mereka membicarakan mengapa mereka bisa keluar rumah se pagi ini. Alasan Suho karena ia tidak boleh pulang sebelum anjing milik Taehyung ditemukan-_- Suho menghilangkan anjing Taehyung di sekitar kawasan apartemen Lay. Lay tertawa mendengar alasan Suho, "Kau terlalu bodoh hingga menuruti kata-kata dongsaengmu, hyung! Kau bisa mencarinya esok hari, tidak harus sampai larut begini."

Suho hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tanpa diancampun aku akan tetap mencarinya, aku menyayanginya, Lay-ah. Itu anjing kesayangannya."

Cit!

Suho menghentikan laju sepedanya, mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Lay. "Terima kasih, Suho-hyung."

"Sama-sama. Kapan-kapan aku berkunjung kemari, bolehkan?"

"Tentu."

Lay memasuki apartemennya dan langsung menuju kamar tidur. Direbahkan tubuhnya langsung di atas kasur empuk. Lay tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi. Di mana ia di kejar anjing kemudian menabrak orang asing nan tampan yang ternyata adalah pemilik anjing tersebut. Lay tak habis pikir. Ia merasa senang dan trauma bersamaan. Senang karena bertemu Suho, trauma karena keluar di pagi buta membahayakan, _banyak anjing berkeliaran_ , pikirnya.

"Hoam,, Haruskah aku berterima kasih dengan Taehyung?"

Lay merogoh sakunya –mencari ponsel. Setelah didapat, ia langsung mengetik pesan untuk Taehyung.

 **To: Taehyung**

 **Saranmu sangat membahayakan nyawaku, tetapi aku berterima kasih karena saranmu berhasil membuatku mengantuk. Gomawo!**

 _Ini semua berkat Taehyung,_

Lay sudah bersiap untuk tidur, namun kegiatannya terganggu oleh getaran ponselnya.

 **From: +8234875692**

 **Selamat tidur~**

 **Dari namja tampan yang kehilangan anjingnya, Suho.**

Lay tersenyum membaca pesannya, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

.

.

Lay dan Suho semakin akrab karena Suho hampir sering mampir ke apartemen Lay. Suho merasa kesepian karena Taehyung selalu dengan sahabatnya, Jungkook. Tetapi Suho tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, ia 'punya' Lay yang akan menemaninya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, baik Lay maupun Suho mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Perasaan ingin memiliki satu sama lain dan perasaan ingin selalu di sampingnya. Tanpa mereka utarakanpun kurasa mereka sudah saling mengerti isi hati masing-masing.

 _Kurasa insomnia-ku membawa dampak yang sangat baik bagiku. _Lay_

END-


End file.
